As is well known to those skilled in the art, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons have been subjected to conversion processes wherein a hydrocarbon is passed together with steam and hydrogen through a furnace at elevated temperatures and pressures to yield product. It is found that many such processes are less than fully satisfactory because of needed high pressures, need for use of hydrogen, generation of substantial quantities of undesired by-products, etc. Furthermore these processes provide very little reaction at aromatic rings.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process particularly characterized by operation at low pressures to produce desired products. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.